Game Day
by Penelope Jadewing
Summary: "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the annual running of the Hylian Crest Cup!" The crowd roared. "You hear that, Caine? That's what every man longs to hear – and what I get to hear when I cross the finish line first." AU; takes place two years after Ameas Night. Was once part of its sequel, but is now just a short bit of fluff. It's game day!


**A/N: Okay, this was originally part of a sequel to my longest LoZ story, Ameas Night, but it just wasn't turning out well. So, I took the opening scene and made it a short story. It is AU, and focuses on Link and Zelda's 18-year-old son Caine. Don't like, well, I apologize; I know not everyone likes the 'what-happened-after' stories. But Caine's too awesome to ignore. :) Those of you who do read it, I hope you enjoy it; it's still a fun scene to read...**

**~Penelope**

* * *

The sun shone down over the peaceful plains of Hyrule Field. Had its rays, unhindered by clouds of any sort, been left to themselves, it might've made for a downright sizzling day, as was usual in this part of Hyrule during the summer. But a gentle breeze graced the field's occupants with cool relief. No one was complaining, of course; they all had better things on their minds. Particularly when a horn blared over the steady buzz of voices, demanding all attention.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the annual running of the Hylian Crest Cup!"

The crowd roared.

"You hear that, Caine?" Nathan sucked in a deep breath through his nose, puffing out his chest as if he'd already won the race. "That's what every man longs to hear – and what I get to hear when I cross the finish line first."

The prince chuckled, steadying himself in the saddle of his own steed and patting Koda's thick mane. "Do you just keep saying that for self-motivation?"

"More or less."

"Ah. Well, is it working?"

Nathan's green eyes widened the slightest, darting at the massive horse that was Caine's before rising back to the prince's face. "No, not really…"

That set Caine to laughing, just as the heavy wooden doors just ahead creaked open, and blinding light streamed in from the outside. The roar of the onlookers grew all the louder as the contestants filed out of the waiting ring, and onto the stretch of ground that led to the starting point of the race. The grass that was the track had been cut shorter than the average prairie grass that covered the seemingly endless plains.

The prince of Hyrule glanced about as he emerged out of the underground arena. The fence was lined with people packed like sardines – that barrier was put there almost for that sole purpose. On either side rose the wooden grandstands, also crammed chalk-full with people from all over the Hylian provinces, and even some from beyond. He could spot a Goron or two, and a few Zora here and there, amongst the thousands of Hylians and humans. Though, he doubted they came for more than the sport of it. This was a Hylian tradition, and most other races didn't even use horses.

As the racers neared the starting line, a procession of vibrant color paraded out onto the track as well. Hylian family crests fluttered in the breeze in flags of dozens of shapes, colors, and sizes. Each stunning banner stood for a family who had entered their best-bred horse in the race.

The Anca crest, in its regal purple color with golden embroidery, bore the ever-familiar pawprint of a bear on its indigo face, the shape standing out as gold-lined turquoise satin that glimmered in the light.

The patriarch of the Nim family held their white banner high. This was among Caine's personal favorites, simply because of the brilliant color choice. A red stripe ran parallel to each edge, and a shape that looked significantly like a thick-lashed eye with a tear-drop beneath it was stitched in the center, a symbol of their Sheikah heritage.

The Tavor crest was by far one of the most interesting – a jumble of black and white stripes and spots, with a single, crimson diamond at the corner.

He despised the Lambe family's flag – though, perhaps that was because he had become a rather favorite target of their peacock of a son, Groose. Their crest featured an annoyingly brazen orange color that seemed to demand all attention, accented with red stripes, and the ugly yellow face of some sort of lizard… A gecko, by the looks of it. Why they would choose such an innocent-looking, unintimidating little creature was beyond him.

The Rochir family was, by far, the family to beat today – their very name translated 'horse-lord' in ancient Hylian. And such was demonstrated by their rich green banner, adorned with the red-and-gold-outlined white silhouette of a galloping horse.

The Glî family, now that was Caine's overall favored crest. Why? That was Nathan's family crest. Though his friend was not of noble lineage, nor did they have relatives among the aristocrats, or anything of the sort. In fact, perhaps one of the only reasons that he was able to enter this race was because Caine had paid the entrance fee from his own pocket, just so the other boy might have a chance to do his family proud. Their flag, though handmade and obviously so, spoke of more nobility and honor than any of the others, with its simple blue color, and single white star at the center.

There were many other banners, fourteen in total, in correspondence with the number of entrants in this years race. Then, at the head, he spotted his own family crest, an emblem that was oh-so-familiar to him. He could never forget that deep blue background, the blood-red phoenix, with the golden Triforce symbol encircled in its wings. Blue for the endless ocean that was the Lord's love for everyone. Red for the blood the Christ shed in His sacrifice, and a phoenix as a symbol of courage. And the Triforce that stood for the holy Trinity of Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. Such was the Royal Crest of Hyrule.

It made him smile, that one. As all of the competitors came to the wooden barrier that was the starting gate, he looked over the faces of each racer. Most he knew by name, as all of them were students at the Knightmoor's Academy, the school from which he was graduating this year. There was Pipit Rochir, Karane Lass, Fledge Heledir, and many others. One head stood taller than all the rest, and the prince couldn't keep back a scowl at the familiar red pompadour. How on earth could that chimpanzee call that a haircut?

Groose Lambe. Caine's mother claimed they butted heads so much because they were so similar in personality, and the very thought made him shudder. He hoped beyond hoped he was never, ever like that… that… chump.

He heard Nathan chuckle beside him. "You look like you smelled a skunk." Caine could hear the smirk in his friend's voice, and turned a mild glare to the other Hylian boy.

"Close enough to it…"

"Yeah, that hair-do'll do that to a person."

"That face will do that to a person… Ugh, how can he think of himself as attractive?"

Nathan shrugged. "That, I dunno. He lives in this fantasy world in his mind, and hallucinates girls falling at his feet."

"I suppose so. Look at him…"

At the moment, the hefty boy was waving up at the crowds, grinning that stupid grin of his and calling out – probably to each girl he laid eyes on. But, no… His eyes were fixated somewhere above the crowd…

"Oh, I see what it is…" Caine muttered to himself. A pink umbrella of lace screamed for attention amidst the hundreds of people, and the prince only now realized that there was a substantial bit of space between it and the commoners around it. Upon closer inspection, he found that soldiers in foreign armor were keeping them all back.

"What is it?"

"That Terminian princess; that's who he's got eyes for today." Caine didn't know how he hadn't guessed it before.

"Ahh…" Nathan craned his neck to try and see, but Caine knew from the vantage point that the annoyingly bright umbrella would be just out of his sight. "What was her name again?"

"_Jezebel_." The name tasted bad on Caine's tongue.

"Ooh…Right."

"Yes…"

The umbrella moved, revealing the overly-painted face of the princess beneath it. She seemed to search the starting gate, and Caine's eyes widened when her gaze fell on him. He felt a sick sinking feeling in his stomach as she grinned that broad, toothy grin – reminded him too much of a leer, that.

"Oh, Sugar-Caine!"

Eh-heh-heh… A shudder wracked his spine, escaping out his mouth in a shaky whimper. He averted his gaze, ducked his head, wished he was invisible at that precise moment. "Oh, please, not here…"

Beside him, Nathan burst out in a fit of laughter, and he slapped Caine on the shoulder. "What…Wh-What was _that_?"

"Eh…" He wanted to disappear into Koda's big, black body. The heat rushed to his face, and he felt like urging his horse into a full gallop back to the palace, shutting himself in his room, and not coming out for a few years. "It's, uh… Her nickname."

"For you?" He exploded in another burst of boyish giggles, rocking back in his saddle and covering his face with a hand. Nathan's noise was attracting even more attention, this time from the other riders, who no doubt had also heard Jezebel shout her nickname for him to the world.

"Nathan, shhh…" Caine eyed the others nervously, abhorred to see several knowing looks spread between the other youths. A grimace twisted his features when Groose eyed him, and pulled out of line. "Oh, dear, here he comes…"

"Hey, candy cane." The Tarhian boy spurred his hulking steed forward and shoved his way into the slot next to him, giving the prince a faux grin. "You wanna, you know… explain what that was about?"

"I honestly don't know, Groose…" At this point, Caine didn't bother keeping the annoyance from his voice. He'd known the bully long enough to know that cowering in his presence only encouraged him.

"Ah. So you have no idea why the Terminian princess is suddenly calling you Sugar-Caine?"

He winced at the repeating of the nickname. "No, not really…"

"Uh-huh. So… nothing happened between you two? Nothing… at all?"

The very thought of what Groose was implying was enough to make Caine feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't stand the foreign princess! Couldn't anyone besides his sister, parents, and Nathan see that? Why was everyone so quick to assume!? He let out his mounting frustration in a short sigh. "Nothing. At. All. Why would you even think that?" He made a disgusted sound. "Get your head out of the gutter. It's dirty down there…"

"Has your head been in the gutter?"

"No! Why would it be?" This was going nowhere…

"I dunno – maybe because you have a gorgeous princess, who's far away from her home, staying in your palace for a few days… 'on business'." The goon emphasized the last two words, quoting what the newspapers claimed in every article in which they explained the princess' presence in Hyrule from across the Great Sea.

But most could guess why. Caine was eighteen now, after all. According to customs, it was time he started looking for a bride. And for some strange reason, the Council had picked the Terminian as the first to try. Bless their hearts, their motives were in the right place, but… wasn't whom he would marry between him and God? Not him and… the entire country.

"You're sickening," Caine stated, turning to face forward, right between Koda's ears.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for this race. This is my year! I'm at the top of my game today, Taurë; think you can handle it?" Groose sneered at him, smoothing back his pompadour.

This time, Caine allowed a slight smile to tug at his expression, and he patted Koda's thick neck. The colt snorted, tossing his big head and curly mane. "Course we can. It's been a while since we've beaten a good, arrogant peacock, hasn't it, Koda?" The big horse pawed at the ground. Caine almost laughed at the scowl on the bigger lad's face.

"Peacock, huh?" Groose snorted, folding his thick arms over his chest with a huff. "You just watch, Taurë. I'm going to beat both you and your Ordonian goatherd father."

Even after eighteen years, no one could forget where the king had come from, no matter what he'd done to save Hyrule, nor could Caine stand it when they spoke of his heritage as an insult. He gripped the reins until the leather cracked with strain, and he resisted the urge to swing a fist at that smug face at that very moment.

"Never talk about my father like that again… ever." Caine's voice was dangerously low, and he turned his intense blue gaze to the redhead beside him. True to his lineage, Caine had always been said to have a numbing glare, and this statement was again proven when a bit of color fled Groose's face. But the big bully quickly recovered, and regained his arrogant posture.

"Don't think you're in the position to be making threats, you know. I could squash you like a fly, anytime, anywhere."

"Yeah? Well how about right here, right now. On the track."

"Is that a challenge?"

Caine knew he could be getting himself into trouble if he went any further, but he couldn't seem to stop the words. "Yes, it is. Person with the lowest place at the end of this race…" He took a moment to think of the worst possible situation he could think of. "Has to take Princess Jezebel on the picnic to Lake Hylia."

Yes, that was the worst possible thing Caine could ever imagine doing. They had gone on an outing to Lake Hylia not a week ago; the princess had been constantly talking, and complaining, particularly when they reached the banks of the lake. She claimed the water smelled like fish and mud and dirty animals, counted every single mosquito that buzzed about her head, and wouldn't dare go into the water.

Groose scoffed in mock amusement. "This is supposed to be a bad thing?"

Caine only smirked. It wouldn't be long until he found out just how bad that princess could be…

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the announcer into the metal cone he held to his mouth. "If you could please settle down; the race is about to begin."

The man continued to drone on about the rules, regulations, and course of the race, all of which Caine already knew. He'd ridden this race three years in a row. Twice, he'd come in high rankings – third place the first year, second the next. No way would Groose would triumph this year – his big horse, Goliathe, was as big a bag of hot air as his rider was, and while he had a good stride, he'd always been a bit slow on the uptake.

Caine's attention on Groose and the mental image of his knuckles meeting that smug expression, mussing that oh-so-precious hair-do of his, all faded as a familiar horse made its way onto the track. A hushed murmuring spread through the crowd, and the trumpets blasted out a long, triumphant note. The king was here.

Every year, Caine's father ran the race. Not as a competitor – simply because he and Epona loved to run. Especially against other horses. The mare didn't get out as much as she used to, so any sort of thrill was good enough for her, and this race provided the majority of it. If one was to be technical, they won first place every year. But the king never counted his place; first prize went to the technical second place runner.

This year, Caine planned to cross the finish line just behind his father.

The prince laughed as Epona pinned back her ears and nipped at Goliathe's hindquarters, making the gelding squeal and sidestep – just what she wanted. Link reined the mare into the space Groose's steed left behind, and cast his son a mischievous look. " 'Ello, son. Ready to run?"

Caine grinned, trying not to feel too satisfied with Groose's indignant scowl just over his father's shoulder. "Of course I am! I'm riding the second-fastest horse in the race, after all."

"Only the second-fastest?" His father raised his brows with a grin. "Ah, can't win thinking like that. Koda might just have it in him to beat his mother this year."

Caine shrugged, and patted his colt's sturdy shoulder, just ahead of the saddle. "Perhaps… I wouldn't mind coming in just behind you, though. Still makes me first, and I don't harm your record."

Link laughed, patting his son's shoulder heartily. "Well, it's a kind thought. Just don't let that hinder you from doing your best, yeah?"

"I won't."

"And now, contestants! Steady your mounts…"

The field fell to silence. All of the riders leaned forward in anticipation on their steeds, who fidgeted, sensing the tension in the air and letting it drive them. They were ready. The crowd waited in breathless expectation, as a man walked out to the middle of the track just beyond the gate, and raised a kerchief.

Seconds ticked by.

The kerchief fell. The horns blasted, and the gates fell forward. Like a wave, the racers serged forward in a wondrous demonstration of the power in the hindquarters of each steed. Four horses emerged at the front, while the rest instantly began falling into their respective places according to the quality of their mounts.

Epona, of course, was flying ahead, with Koda and Goliathe neck and neck a length back, and Nathan on his steed Anga just behind.

The first stretch of the race was always the most revealing. It told of the potential power behind a horse's appearance. If a horse was quick to surge ahead, but had a short, quick stride – as with Groose's horse – then it had more of a chance of using up it energy more quickly, and falling behind later on. Others had slower, steadier paces, and weren't as quick on takeoff. Thus, they built up speed later on, and made their move toward the finish line. Anga was like this, in a way, though he was a light-footed horse as well.

Then there were horses like Epona and Koda – horses bred and trained for endurance and speed both. With massive muscles in their hindquarters and backs, they were able to fly ahead at amazing speeds, and maintain those speeds because of a long, steady stride length and speed.

The prairie flew by below them, and Caine relished the feeling of near-flying. The thundering of hooves surrounded him, and he loved the sound. The track stretched out ahead of them; he could see the southern forests fast approaching.

"It's a bet, small fry," called Groose over the sound of the wind. Caine rolled his eyes; they were eighteen, and he was almost six-foot-two for heaven's sake! Couldn't that Tarhian give up the childish names? "You're on."

Yet, he couldn't keep the smirk from his face. "Excellent…" He gave Koda more rein, and the colt gained more ground, inching ahead of Goliathe.

They reached the woods with surprising speed, and the foursome split up. Nathan in one direction, Link in another, and Caine and Groose down the main trail. Caine wondered if Groose was just following him…

The other boy's big bay appeared to their right, surging forward like a cannonball, boosted by a launch over a small stump that had sat in their way. Koda tossed his head anxiously; he'd always been skittish of things appearing on his right. Caine slapped a palm to his forehead; how could he have forgotten that blinder? Koda always wore it during races, so things coming up on his right wouldn't scare him. He felt the horse tense beneath him, and its stride shortened, allowing Groose to pull even further ahead.

"Ha! See you at the finish line!"

Caine growled, and swung the loose reins to Koda's right, waving the ends so the horse could see them. "Come on, Koda! We can't let him win! I am _not _taking Jezebel Del on another outing!"

The colt's stride lengthened once more, and the pair came upon behind Groose and Goliathe on the left. Simultaneously, the horses leapt over a fallen log, both riders leaning forward in their saddles to evenly distribute their weight. Koda landed evenly, while Goliathe seemed to stumble the slightest, at which Caine grinned. In fact, if he looked closely enough, the bay seemed to be tiring…

"What's the matter, Groose?" He laughed. "Ol' Goliathe can't take the heat?"

The redhead scowled. Caine just smirked back at him until Groose suddenly smirked.

"Oy, princess…" He pointed ahead with a smug raise of his brows. Caine frowned, and looked up.

Just in time to get a branch to his chest. He was flung straight out of the saddle and onto the track behind them, landing flat on his back. All the breath in his lungs escaped in one big whoosh, and he gasped for air. Groose laughed loudly as he disappeared around a bend in the track up ahead; Koda slowed to a stop, and looked back at his dazed master.

"As I said – I'll see you at the finish line… Sugar-Caine!"

When all the silent for a brief moment, Caine let out a groan, propping himself on his elbows and cringing at the pain throbbing over his shoulders and back. He'd taken quite the hit; he'd feel that tomorrow, for sure. But right now…

"Koda…" He gave a soft whistle, and the colt trotted over, nickering. Using the horse to steady himself, he rose to his feet, taking a moment to regain his bearings before swinging back into the saddle. He made sure to duck under that low branch before cuing Koda into a gallop once more. But he diverted off the main trail, down a side path. He knew of a pretty good shortcut through this area from leisure races with his father. It was time to get his place back.

They were flying, soaring beneath the trees. With each hairpin turn, Caine's momentum made him jolt, but Koda was light, and quick on his feet. The pair maneuvered easily down the rather overgrown trail, crawling with brambles and vines of all sorts. They leapt over underbrush… and Caine was on constant watch for low-hanging branches.

He knew by the general angling of the track that they'd entered the first turn. They had to be fast approaching the edge of the woods again, nearing Lake Hylia.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before they barreled through a particularly thick curtain of vines and into the open grasslands that were the banks of the lake. The sun glittered off the stunningly blue waters, looking so inviting at the moment… He'd have to come back after he won. Today would be a good day to swim, and swimming would be a good celebration. He saw a splash out near the middle of the water, and knew that some Zoras had had the same idea.

Koda's long stride ate up the ground like a hungry beast, hoof beats pounding in Caine's ears as they raced along the banks. He wondered where all the other racers were…

As if on cue, there was a flash of chestnut brown, and blond mane, and Epona whisked past them, Link looking back at them with a cheeky grin. "How on earth did you get ahead of me?"

"I took a detour!" Caine spurred Koda on, determined not to let that chestnut mare out of his sight again. The wind whipped over them as they rode on, thundering over the vast landscape that was Hyrule… It was always so beautiful. The breeze rustling the leaves in the nearby trees, the gentle lap of the water on the banks, the whistling of prairie grass…

More hoof beats sounded from behind them, and Caine looked back to see several of the other racers coming up fast. They were entering into the second turn, now. If they could just hold their lead to the third…

"Here they come!" the prince called ahead, and gave his mount more rein to pull ahead. He had to keep that distance between them and the rest of them.

They came to the ford, and charged through the cool water. The liquid splashing on his face, it chased away the heat of the day and made Caine smile. With Koda bounding to keep his pace through the river, his rider clung to the saddle horn and let his weight sway with the horse's movement. The spray of water filled the air about them, glittering like a hundred and one jewels.

Epona climbed out of the water and onto the bank first, with Koda just behind. Their now-soaked coats – and riders – did nothing to hinder them from rushing into a gallop once more. They were now headed more or less south, along the designated track that ran in a semicircle across central Hyrule Field. They flew over the plain, free once more to simply run, not dodge countless obstacles. And as the race continued, Koda and Epona fought for the lead. The black colt tossed his head as his mother yet again inched ahead a nose.

He could hear the other racers yet behind them, but their noise was much further away. The river must have hindered some, understandably.

"Caine, look out!" The voice came from directly beside him, and he only had the time to note it was his father's before he took note of Epona's swerving form. Koda shrieked in annoyance, and pulled back to avoid being bumped.

"Hey!" Caine cried with indignation, a wry frown furrowing his brow.

Link laughed, tossing back a sheepish grin. "That wasn't me!"

"Epona! Stop cheating!"

Koda seemed to snort his agreement, and lengthened his stride to catch up with his mother once more. Caine gave him his head, letting the horse do most of the work. It wasn't long before they came into the third turn.

"We're on the home stretch now, son!" called the king over the roar of the horses' hooves, and the howl of the wind as they cut through it like the prows of two agile ships. "Almost there!"

Caine grinned, staring just over his steed's bobbing head, between those black ears which were angled back toward him, listening for any sort of command. This was what races should be for – the simply camaraderie between a man and his horse, feeling the oneness that came from skilled riding… not to sound strange, or anything. But it was a friendship, after all, even though it was doubtful the four-legged beasts understood a word humans uttered to them. Still – they were great listeners.

The track reached ahead, back to where they started, in a full circle. He could barely make out the crowd on their feet, arms waving frantically in the air as they came into view. The closer they came, the louder he could hear their cheers.

Epona and Koda again fought for the lead. Epona… Koda… Epona… Their noses shifted back and forth, neither one nor the other completely ahead.

The finish line was no more than one hundred lengths away. Caine took a deep breath, and glanced toward his father. The king braced himself in his saddle, leaning into Epona's stride and letting her give all she had. Now, it was finally time for the prince and his steed to do the same.

"All right, Koda…" he muttered to the horse, loosening the reins further still. "It's now or never…"

While a part of him wanted to let the king stay ahead, keep the record he and Epona had set all these years, he had promised him that he wouldn't let that record keep him from doing all he could. And he had yet to do that. He hadn't let Koda go all out, until now.

For a moment, none of the big horse's feet touched the ground. They were airborne, as Caine felt those sleek muscles beneath him tense, and those powerful hindquarters give a mighty boost. They surged forward… much further than he had anticipated. They were a head past Epona… a half… a whole length. Koda's long legs groped and pulled at the ground with ease, bringing them further and further away from the other twosome. Caine glanced back, and caught sight of his father watching with raised eyebrows.

The crowd roared as they continued to lengthen the distance between them and the familiar chestnut. The taught wire drew ever closer, hung between two high-reaching poles, fastened to the tops. For a brief moment, Caine let his eyes drift closed.

The cheering of the crowd drifted away slowly, until all he could hear was the beating of his heart, and the rumble of the earth beneath Koda's feet. He released the reins, instead gripping tightly to the thick black mane under his fingers. He felt the wind rushing about them, actually felt it, enjoyed the caress of it on his cheeks, through his hair. For a moment, he felt weightless… And then the noise of the audience tripled in volume. And he knew why. For which reason, he leant back in the saddle, and raised his fists into the air in triumph.

"I don't believe what I've just witnessed! Epona's Pride has just beaten his dam by eight full lengths! Eight full lengths! His Majesty's record stood for a full twenty years; it has now been broken by the efforts of his offspring!"

Caine opened his eyes again and snatched the reins up, drawing them back and reining Koda in to a slow halt, shifting through each gate – gallop, lope, trot, and walk – until they were no longer moving.

The colt's barrel heaved beneath Caine's legs, huffing in and out deep, heavy breaths through dilated nostrils of velvet. His black coat gleamed with lather, and sweat, but he held his head high, ears perked up and swiveling to and fro. The prince heard more hoof beats as the remainder of the racers whipped past the finish line far behind him. Some barreled past him, breezing their horses to wind them down gradually. But Caine simply leant forward on his horse's thick neck, patting the trembling hide proudly.

"Well done, boy," he muttered into the heavy mane. "Well done."


End file.
